the_oasisfandomcom-20200214-history
Alzian
Alzian is the ever-loyal familiar to the Architect Andromeda. He has been with her since she was a child, helping her through the new process of becoming an immortal Architect. He will remain immortal as long as she does, by her side whenever she is in need of advice or aid. Personality Alzian is Andromeda’s saving grace, acting as an angel on her shoulder. He guides her with calm, steady paws, acting as the one constant in her life. His loyalty to her is limitless, he is willing to follow her to the end of the known worlds and beyond. He tends to be calm, cool, and collected. However, he would do anything to protect Andromeda, leading him to be selfless in her wake. Origins Alzian remembers being trampled. His kin ran past him, rushing beside their masters towards the enemy. He was too young to truly know why this war was happening, only that these people were in the wrong. Running was the only thing that he knew, so when he tripped he was confused about what to do. A larger canine familiar snarled and swatted at him, angered by the potential delay. He hit the rock behind him, bleeding and disoriented. Quiet followed, stretching into silence, before the roar of magic, fire, and pain hit his senses all at once. Movement began again in the forest, this time sprinting in the other direction. His sight was dizzy, he could feel the energy rushing by, filled with panic. The energy in front of him shifted, a peaceful drawing energy. He was lifted from the unforgiving earthen floor and felt true warmth for the first time. He let himself drift into an uneasy sleep. Alzian remembers the first day he realized there was magic in the girl beside him. He had sat down and observed her, as he often did. She was a mystery, the fact that the humans did not seem to notice the power radiating from her confusing him. They passed her up for training day after day. She was bursting at the seams. She came back to, discontent once again. She had run her fingers down his spine when he felt the sparks. The nebulas flashed in his eyes as they bonded. She walked swiftly away, and he realized then that she had no idea what had happened. He could feel the power in their bond, the magic that was unintentionally performed. He learned that day how powerful of a sorceress he was bonded to. It was only a matter of time before her power manifested itself. Alzian remembers when his bonded shifted for the first time. He had just exposed himself to hide her from those who had the desire to destroy. He could feel her betrayal, and with a cry, she had collapsed. Fear coursed through his body as he nuzzled his face into her side. At the first connection he could feel the power rising in her, he backed away slowly, eyeing her cautiously. Her body trembled and a small flick of blue light filled the air and his bonded was no longer human. She lay beside him now, nearly matching him in size. Her eyes opened, and she had cried out in fear. After the initial shock had passed, he stayed up with her all night, until she was able to shift once again. Alzian remembers the anguish his bonded felt after the Witch Warriors had fled. Before the humans had even talked, she seemed to know she would be forced to leave. The pain he felt left him cowering by her, rubbing at her ankles, trying to show her that she was not alone. He felt her shake as she looked around the village, assessing the damage of the evils who had set out. He realized he did not know the reason for the attacks, but nothing could justify to him the destructive nature of the enemy. Alzian remembers the day they left the village. His bonded felt tortured, but at least she was escaping with her life. He knew that until she knew how to use her powers, it would be up to him to protect the both of them. As they wandered, lost, he hid them from enemies and aided her in learning how to harness fire, giving them the bare minimum to survive. He knew that he was all she had, and he knew that he would remain loyal to her until the end of time. Alzian remembers when his bonded realized that the wings were not truly gone. The black, elegant lines that wrapped across her shoulders and back were a constant reminder of what she was becoming. Her mortality was fading and she was becoming what destiny had always desired her to be. Alzian knew they would always remain, after all, he had acquired wings of his own, outlined in his fur, barely noticeable against his already dark fur. Alzian remembers when his bonded’s fate was sealed, meaning his was as well. They were blessed or cursed, depending on how you look at it, to wander the worlds. She was meant to be a hero to all, the one for people to rely on. At the tender age of eighteen, that was a large burden for his bonded. He knew she would achieve it, it was her desire after all. She thrived, having the ability to save those who she could not help before. He remained worried about her desire to save others, to her own detriment. Alzian now looks for what is to come. He knows the cost of immortality and knows that it will be vital that he remains by his bonded’s side. He’s aware that she was young and did not understand the long term consequences of what had been thrust upon them yet. He hardly knew either, but he was nevertheless excited by the endless possibilities. Relationships Friends: Alzian is slow at making friends, his only true friend is Andromeda. Powers and Abilities * Familiar’s Powers: Alzian can hide himself and the people around him for a short time. The more people he is hiding, the less time he can hold the hide ability. He is elementally resistant, allowing him to aid with all of Andromeda’s elemental powers. * Using the matching headdress and collar, Alzian and Andromeda can communicate telepathically in all of her forms. Strengths & Weaknesses (Not developed)